Inertial rotation sensors are known that comprise a vibrating resonator, which resonator may either be a vibrating bell or else a Quapason (a configuration of four vibrating beams), associated with transducers defining a pair of control channels and a pair of detection channels. With existing sensors, each of the channels is connected to a processing system that is dedicated to that channel, and because of the differences in performance that exist between the components making up the processing system, there exists a degree of anisotropy in the processing performed on the various channels. This anisotropy leads to sensor drift due to gain and phase errors accumulating while the sensor is in use.
Document WO 00/45127 discloses a vibrating resonator inertial rotation sensor in which four channels are used in alternation for control and detection purposes, using time division multiplexing. For control purposes, each channel receives an individual excitation signal, while for detection purposes the channels are connected in pairs to two distinct differential amplifiers. Thus both in control and in detection, differences exist in the ways the channels are processed.
Document EP 0 859 218 discloses a vibrating resonator inertial rotation sensor including a multiplexer member for combining four separately-generated control signals. Each control signal is thus generated with its own gain such that the resulting gain of the signal that is applied to each of the various control electrodes varies depending on the electrode in question. The detection signals are also processed separately.